The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including propulsion units which are steerable in a horizontal plane and tiltable in a vertical plane.
The invention also relates to outboard motors having separate upper and lower or tilt and trim axes as disclosed in the above identified Blanchard application Ser. No. 167,337, filed July 9, 1980. In such outboard motors, when the propulsion unit is tiltably pivotally connected to the transom about a relatively elevated horizontal pivot, the arrangement for transmission of side loading to the boat transom from the propulsion unit is important.
Attention is also directed to the Pichl U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,747 issued Dec. 11, 1979.